Oblivious
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Paige arranges to meet Emily for lunch at a small outside restaurant. When Emily arrives she notices the waitress blatantly hitting on her oblivious girlfriend. Set when they're in college but sticks to canon other than that. Paily fic.


**Title: Oblivious. **

**Summary: Paige arranges to meet Emily for lunch at a small outside restaurant. When Emily arrives she notices the waitress blatantly hitting on her oblivious girlfriend. Set when they're in college but sticks to canon other than that.**

**Word count: 1,326**

**A/N: If you guys have any prompts which deal with Paige's past or her self injury etc feel free to send them my way. **

"Hey."

Paige tore her gaze away from the street and looked up at the interruption. Squinting against the sun she saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair standing in front of her. She was dressed in the uniform set by the small restaurant Paige had arranged to meet Emily at, indicating that she was a waitress. Paige noticed that she was holding a small notebook and her nametag read 'Cassie'.

The blonde smiled down at her. "What can I get you?"

"I'm actually waiting for someone." Paige said, politely returning the smile. "Maybe just a…" she trailed off as she noticed movement behind the waitress. Her smile widened when she realised exactly who was approaching the table. She stood up to greet her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, the waitress completely forgotten about. "Hey."

"Hey." Emily smiled as Paige pulled out a chair for her at the table. She whispered her thanks as she gratefully sank into it.

Paige returned to her own seat and subtly slid it closer to Emily's. "How were your morning classes?"

"They were fine." Emily sighed and rubbed her shoulder feeling the effects of the vigorous lengths she'd swam that morning. "I think I'm going to need a…" she cut herself off when she realised there was a shadow cast over the table that belonged to neither her nor Paige. She glanced up at the waitress. "I'm sorry, can we have a minute or two, please?"

"Of course." The waitress nodded and bustled off to deal with another customer.

"You were saying you're going to need something?" Paige asked eagerly.

Emily turned to smile at her girlfriend. "A massage would be nice."

"I've heard I give pretty good massages."

"You do." Emily agreed, sliding her hand across the table to consciously tangle her fingers with Paige's. "I need a specific kind of massage though."

"Really?" Paige asked interestedly as she gave Emily's fingers a light squeeze. "What kind of massage is that?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe a full body massage?" Emily looked up and bit her lip flirtatiously. "I'm kind of sore."

"I can do that." Paige offered with a grin.

"I figured." Emily replied smoothly. "There's something you could do for me right now too."

"Oh yeah?" Paige asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah," Without further ado Emily leaned across the table and kissed Paige firmly. She allowed her lips to linger for a moment before she pulled away and sank back into her seat. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

Paige chuckled bashfully. "Me too."

Emily was about reply when the waitress reappeared at their table.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Sure." Paige answered, tearing her eyes away from Emily. "I'll have the club sandwich and a diet coke, please."

"Good choice." The waitress smiled as she jotted the order down in her notebook. When she was done she glanced at Emily, her expression souring slightly.

Emily noticed the look but chose not to say anything about it. "I'll have the…" a shrill ringing sound interrupted her mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"No problem." Cassie responded. She watched as Emily dug her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey Hanna…"

Emily turned away in her seat and the waitress glanced at Paige, hoping to make conversation. "Do you go to school around here?"

"Hmm?" Paige once again tore her gaze away from Emily. "Oh, yeah. I go to the college a couple of blocks away."

"I know it." Cassie nodded. "My sister studies law there."

Paige smiled politely, feigning interest in the conversation.

"What do you study?" Cassie asked, leaning on the table. "I'm guessing you do something athletic."

Paige looked surprised by the accurate 'guess', completely forgetting about the text book lying on the table. "Why do you say that?"

Cassie shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. "You have the body for it."

"Oh…thanks." Paige said obliviously. "I work out a lot so..."

"I can tell." Cassie said, trailing her eyes over the girl in front of her. "You have an amazing physique."

Paige laughed nervously, growing slightly uncomfortable with the compliments. "Well, I don't know about that…"

"Are you kidding?" Cassie retorted, reaching out to trail her fingertips flirtatiously down Paige's exposed upper arm. "You _look_ like an athlete."

"Hey."

Cassie looked up from what she was doing only to be met with a furious glare from Emily.

"Do you mind?" Emily asked expectantly, motioning with her free hand towards where the waitress was still touching Paige's arm. "That's really inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Hanna spoke excitedly, reminding Emily that she'd yet to hang up the phone. "What's inappropriate? What's going on? Is Paige with you? Emily?"

"I'll call you back Hanna."

Ignoring Hanna's protests, Emily ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"She didn't seem to mind." Cassie said defensively upon noticing Emily's glare.

"Well I do." Emily retorted angrily. "You can't just feel my girlfriend up when I'm sitting right here."

Paige looked stunned by the accusation and quickly shuffled her chair closer to Emily's.

"I didn't know she was…"

"Don't give me that." Emily interrupted. "I think we made it quite obvious that we're together when I got here."

"Well she didn't exactly stop me." Cassie protested feebly. "If you're together wouldn't she have said something?"

Emily sprang to her feet looking about ready to punch the waitress. Paige quickly stood up too, ready to hold Emily back if she had to. Emily merely stared Cassie down however, her fury more than obvious.

"Come on Paige." Emily finally said when the waitress shrank back. "We're leaving."

"But…" Paige trailed off as Emily brushed roughly past the cowering waitress. She quickly followed, being careful not to make any contact with the waitress. "Em, wait up!"

Emily slowed down a bit and waited for Paige to catch up to her. "Did you bring your bike?"

"No, I walked."

Emily nodded and led Paige silently towards her car. She unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat while Paige got into the passenger side. Slamming the door shut harder than she should have, Emily yanked her seatbelt across her chest and clicked it roughly into place. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Are you mad at me?"

Emily immediately softened upon hearing the small voice. She released the breath she'd been holding and glanced at her girlfriend. "No. I'm mad at the waitress."

"I didn't know she was hitting on me." Paige said sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't." Emily sighed.

"Em, I'm not lying. I swear…"

"I believe you." Emily rushed to assure her girlfriend. "I just mean that it's typical of you to not notice when someone is obviously flirting with you."

Paige bit her lip guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Emily reached across the distance between them to grip Paige's hand. "You can make it up to me with that full body massage you promised me earlier."

"Maybe we should skip lunch so that I can make it up to you as soon as possible." Paige said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"I think you might be right." Emily smiled warmly. She withdrew her hand and moved to start the car.

Paige gripped her seatbelt and pulled it over her chest to click it into place. "I thought you were going to punch that waitress back there."

"I thought about it." Emily chuckled lightly. "If she'd said anything else I probably would have."

"Hanna would have a field day with that." Paige noted thoughtfully.

"I know." Emily agreed. "Hey, remind me to turn my phone off when we get to your place, okay?"

Paige nodded knowingly. She may not have known Emily's friends all that well but she did know that Hanna couldn't resist gossip and what she'd overheard on the phone definitely qualified as that.

THE END.


End file.
